Scooby's Night with a Frozen Fright
| nextepisode= }} Scooby's Night with a Frozen Fright is the third episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, and the twentieth overall. Premise While sea-fishing, Shaggy catches, of all things, a caveman frozen in a block of ice, which was lost at sea after sliding off of a ship. The kids take the frozen neanderthal to Oceanland, the local aquarium. When they come back to the aquarium later that night to retrieve Shaggy's fishing pole, they find that the ice has melted and the caveman is now apparently alive and roaming the grounds. Synopsis While fishing and having fun at the beach, Shaggy snags and pulls ashore a giant block of ice containing a frozen caveman that had fallen off a ship during a storm at sea. Velma recognizes it as a two million-year-old caveman discovered in the Arctic and washed over the side of research vessel during a storm. The kids take it to Oceanland and leave it with two scientists, Professors Wayne and Ingstrom. After they leave, someone turns a space heater onto the caveman; Ingstrom leaves for the dockside while Wayne remains behind to work on some research notes. At the Malt Shop, Shaggy remembers that he left his fishing tackle at Oceanland, and the gang returns to pick it up. They find the doors ripped off its hinges, Wayne's torn parka, and the caveman thawed out and missing. The phone is broken, so the kids decide to investigate. They follow giant caveman tracks to the dock, where they see Ingstrom working a strange device and seemingly talking to a porpoise. He takes fright and flees into a shack when he hears Scooby creeping up on him. When Freddy opens the doors to the shack, they discover the angry caveman, who chases them all about Oceanland. After they narrowly escape, Velma finds a map showing the currents off Oceanland and an object anchored offshore. She, Shaggy, and Scooby take a boat out, where they find a fishing boat. They are locked inside it with an ice machine that is churning out giant ice blocks full blast. They escape just before being crushed by the ice, only to find that their boat has been scuttled, so they paddle back to shore on an ice block. Freddy resolves to catch the caveman and has Shaggy and Scooby (dressed as fish) lure the caveman to a spot where he and the girls can drop a net on him. But Daphne falls, pulling everyone else down into the net. The caveman chases them again but is caught when he falls into the tank holding the giant clam. They pull him out and unmask him as Professor Wayne. Wayne had heard about the loss of the Arctic caveman and had constructed his own frozen caveman at the fishing boat, with the intent of letting it drift down to Oceanland. After its recovery, he melted it and disguised himself as the caveman with the idea of getting rid of Ingstrom and stealing his revolutionary new marine life communicator. The gang back at the Malt Shop dancing, as Scooby dances around with the empty caveman suit; Shaggy figures Scooby needed a dance partner, and what better way to make use of the costume? Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Professor Ingstrom Villains: * Caveman * Professor Wayne Other characters: * Baby octopus * Mother octopus * Dolphin * Lobsters * Seals * Whale * Giant turtoises * Sheriff * Fish Locations * Research vessel * Beach ** Bait shack * Oceanland ** Oceanarium * Malt Shop * Fishing boat Objects Clues: * Ice-making machine * Ocean chart * Hot dogs * Bread slices * Ice cube * Scooby Snack * Caveman's club * Mystery Inc.'s radio * Mystery Inc.'s picnic basket * Shaggy's fishing rod * Scooby's fishing rod * Toy mouse * Electric heater * Professor Wayne's fur parka * Telephone * Marine life communicator * Buckets * Curtain * Paper bag * Trash can * Blocks of ice * Key * Anchor * Caveman costume Vehicles * Research vessel * The Mystery Machine * Row boat * Fishing boat Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Produced and Directed by: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Co-Producer: Alex Lovy * Story Editors: Ken Spears, Joe Ruby * Story: Larz Bourne, Tom Dagenais, Bill Lutz * Story Direction: Bob Singer, Paul Sommer, Howard Swift * Voices: Nicole Jaffe, George A. Robertson, Jr., Casey Kasem, Hal Smith, Don Messick, John Stephenson, Heather North, Susan Steward, Vic Perrin, Michael Stull, Barry Richards, Jean Vander Pyl, Frank Welker * Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Layout: Bob Singer, Dick Bickenbach, Mike Arens, Gary Hoffman, Rick Gonzalez, Terry Slade, Jack Huber, Mo Gollub, Alex Ignatiev, Jim Fletcher, Mario Uribe * Animation: George Rowley, Bill Keil, Ray Abrams, Isadore Ellis, Volus Jones, Carlos Alfonso, George Goepper, Dick Lundy * Background Styling: F. Montealegre * Backgrounds: Rene Garcia, Curtis Perkins, Richard Khim, Gino Giudice, Bob Gentle, Gary Niblett, Peter Van Elk, Eric Semones * Titles: Robert Schaefer * Music Supervision: La La Productions * Musical Director: Ted Nichols * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Roberta Greutert * Xerography: Robert "Tiger" West * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Editorial Supervisor: Larry Cowan * Music Editor: Joe Sandusky * Effects Editors: Earl Bennett * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production: Joed Eaton * Camera: George Epperson, Roy Wade, Ralph Migliori, Bill Kotler * © 1970 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * A Hanna-Barbera Production * © 1970 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * RCA Sound Recording * a hanna-barbera production * a division of taft broadcasting company Notes/trivia * This is one of the few Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episodes which begin in broad daylight; the most obvious other example being Decoy for a Dognapper. * Professor Wayne looks uncannily similar to Dr. Jekyll (also a culprit) from two episodes ago; they're also voiced by John Stephenson. * This episode features two instances where Shaggy physically picks Scooby up and drags him by the collar whilst scared - as opposed to bribing him with a Scooby Snack. The only Scooby Snack used in the episode is actually to prompt an idea, rather than encourage bravery. * This marks the first time a villain actually calls the gang, "meddling kids", though previous villains used similar terms such as "blasted kids". * This episode was included in Cartoon Network's Scooby-Doo! Back to School Marathon (August 10-11, 2013). Miscellaneous * Disguises: Scooby and Shaggy as a swordfish and dolphin, respectively. * Scooby Snacks bribe: 1. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * While Shaggy is fishing, when he says "Scooby," his mouth doesn't move. * When Scooby held up a fur parka, it was Prof. Ingstrom's. When the scene moves closer to the parka, it was Prof. Wayne's like it should be. * When Shaggy and Scooby draw the others' attention towards the absence of the Caveman, the heater next to the melted block of ice is absent. When they investigate it further, it reappears. * When Professor Wayne is arrested, he wasn't wearing his lab-coat and his hands are behind his back. But when the scene switches, he is wearing his lab-coat again and his hands are in front. * When Velma says "And that's what gave Professor Wayne the idea for his scheme," it's her voice coming from Daphne's mouth. * Professor Wayne's shirt is short-sleeved when he gets out of the costume and when he bumps into the gang, but as soon as he lands, it's a regular long-sleeved one. * When Shaggy calls the sheriff, his mouth disappears. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * One would think anthropologists would be better-prepared to study such a find than marine biologists. Unless Oceanland also functions as an anthropology center. * Oceanland appears to be some sort of Aquarium, obviously open to the public as the Gang are allowed in, yet there are no other visitors. * Shaggy leaving his fishing reel at Oceanland is an unconvincing, flimsy excuse to get the gang to return to find the broken "arctic" chamber since he would have no reason to bring it there, to begin with, and would've surely packed it into the Mystery Machine before first going there. * Professor Wayne is shown turning on the heater, and then the scene pans to show him at his desk as if he had been sitting there without turning on the heater. If he really did turn it on, he would have to move like lighting to turn it on and reach his desk and look as if he had done nothing. * There isn't really any need for stealth when the gang see Ingstrom on the pier. They already discern that he is talking to a fish, and it would be perfectly reasonable to ask him about it rather than being nosy. After all, they have a valid reason for being there, and Ingstrom seemed perfectly willing to talk about it at the end of the episode. * Wayne (as the Caveman) somehow moved between the fishing boat and Oceanland extremely quickly and without a visible mode of transportation. * The beginning of the episode shows the ropes breaking and the caveman sliding, hitting the ramp and falling in the water, whereas in the flashback, it shows Wayne throwing the ice cube, himself, in the water. It is likely that the beginning showed the real two-million-year-old caveman getting lost. * In the final shot of the malt shop, there are no cars parked outside, not even the Mystery Machine. * Velma calls the dolphin a fish even though they're actually mammals. * When Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby are trapped on the boat with the ice machine and Scooby rams the door with a block of ice. The alleged "chunk of ice" that was forced through the hole in the shape of a key made a metallic clinking sound as it hit the deck as if it was made of metal instead of ice. * The whale kept at Oceanland appears to be a sperm whale, which are never kept in captivity as they are too big. * During the chase scene, when the Caveman passes by two giant tortoises, it shows that two of the tortoise have teeth, which they never have in real life. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 16, 2004. For unknowns reason this episode is switched with the next episode and the mistake is carried over onto the complete series set listed below, fortunately the series lacks any continuity between episodes so no real harm is done. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 20, 2005. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series (limited edition) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 9, 2010. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 21, 2011. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 13, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Surf's Up, Scooby-Doo! DVD set released by Warner Home Video on May 5, 2015. Quotes External links * Scooby Doo Case File at Toonzone.net * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from VUDU }} Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2 episodes